meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black (organization)
:''MiB and MIB redirect here. For other uses see Men in Black.'' The Men in Black (MiB for short) is a top secret government organization meant to police and monitor alien activity on Earth. This organization is seen in all forms of the Men in Black Series. History The Men in Black, founded in the U.S. in the mid-1950s, began as a small and poorly funded government organization devoted to making contact with extraterrestrial life known as the Baltians. They were initially seen as a joke, but did make contact on March 2, 1961, outside New York City. It was decided to make Earth an apolitical zone for aliens without a planet, and the organization broke its government ties to become the Men in Black, which became the force to conceal and police the aliens that came to Earth. The founding members were the 7 agents present at the landing, plus an amateur astronomer and a young man who got lost going to see his girlfriend. This last became Kay, and one of the agents became his partner Dee. The MiB has continued since then, with Zed as its senior agent, to protect the normal citizens of Earth from alien threats and police extraterrestrial immigrants, with notable members including Bee, Jay, and Elle. Agents' Lives After joining, all MiB agents sever every tie with their former lives, along with having all traces of their identity erased. but these lives may be restored upon retirement, wherein they are neuralyzed and their memories of MiB erased. All agents dress in black business suits with Rayban sunglasses, and have access to a wide array of alien technologies for their missions. Note that not every member is a human - several aliens are part of the staff (or are just hanging around in headquarters). The MiB are supported by the patents they hold on various confiscated alien innovations, including liposuction and velcro. Their standard operating day is based on Centaurian time, which lasts 37 hours, 16 of which an agent must spend on duty. MiB Headquarters is located at 504 Battery Drive in New York City. Known Agents Film *Chief Zed - Former Head of the MIB and one of its founding fathers. *Agent O - Current Head of the MIB. *Agent K - One of the founding fathers of the MIB. *Agent J - Recruited into the organisation by K as his replacement. *Agent D - One of the founding fathers of the MIB and K's partner before he retired. *Agent T - J's partner for a brief period after K's temporary retirement. *Agent L - Temporary agent in the MIB who replaced K as J's partner. *Chief X - The Head of the MIB during the 1960s. Animated Series *Alpha - One of the founding fathers of the MIB who tried to destroy the organisation. *Agent X - An alien working as an agent for the MiB. *Agent H - One of the Founding members. *Agent Q - One of the Founding members. *Agent T - One of the Founding members. *Agent U - an agent that teaches new aliens about Earth. Video Game *Agent C - Agent who recruited P. *Agent P - An MiB agent and the main protagonist and player character in Men In Black: Alien Crisis Equipment Vehicles *Black 1964 Ford Galaxie 500 *Black 1987 Ford LTD Crown Victoria (Called Ford P.O.S. by Jay) *Black 2003 E-500 Mercedes (Called New Hottness by Jay) *Black Ford Taurus SHO Weapons *Noisy Cricket *Series 4 De-Atomizer Devices *Neuralyzer *De-Neuralyzer *Communicaters *Spectral Trail Scanner Category:Men in Black Organization Category:Men in Black: The Series